No Es Lo Que Parece
by OrangeLightning-Mik
Summary: Kise creía que él era el más llamativo de Kaijou…o algo así. Cuando su popularidad se ve amenazada, busca enfrentarse a su 'rival'. Hideyuki Ren, definitivamente no es lo que parece. –…¿eh? ¿Chicas?…¿eh?...¡¿Eh!...EHHH! [Para BubbleBlack ]


**NOTA IMPORTANTE: Aparecen Hikari Kiyoshi del fic Juego de Luces, y Mikami Okita de mi fic TsunTsun, pero no forma parte de esa serie de fics. Este es un especial de navidad, Oneshot, y considerenlo Spin-off de esos (? Ahora sí, pueden seguir~**

 **Summary:** Kise creía que él era el más llamativo de Kaijou…o algo así. Cuando su popularidad se ve amenazada, busca enfrentarse a su 'rival'. Hideyuki Ren, definitivamente no es lo que parece. – _…¿eh?_ _¿Chicas?…¿eh?...¡¿Eh?!...EHHH?!_

 **No Es lo que Parece**

Primavera

Kise suspiró mirando por la ventana.

Era increíblemente sorprendente, cómo de un día para otro cambiaban tanto las cosas. Cómo un simple hecho podía transformar la realidad y cambiar su posición en el instituto…

O tal vez sólo estaba siendo tan dramático como Kasamatsu-senpai dijo que era.

Miró a sus compañeros de clase. A excepción del niño del mechón rojo, no hablaba con muchas personas. Y aun con él, no hablaba lo suficiente como para conocerlo muy bien. Solo habían hablado por casualidad en alguno que otro momento cuando no entendían algo de la clase.

Ni siquiera sabía su nombre. Solo había escuchado su apellido, "Yamazaki".

– Yamazaki-kun, ¿qué dijo que había que estudiar para la clase que viene?

– De la página veintitrés a la treinta y dos. – respondió el pequeño (medía menos de metro y medio) de manera aburrida.

– Ya veo…

El timbre sonó, y el chico del mechón rojo se fue al instante. Ni un saludo, nada. Porque no eran amigos, y al rubio tampoco le interesaba formar una amistad con alguien tan…común.

Kise suspiró. Tenía que ir al gimnasio para las prácticas...o Kasamatsu-senpai lo golpearía por llegar tarde. Aunque si se lo ponía a pensar bien, probablemente encontraría cualquier razón para golpearlo…

– Bueno, no queda otra… - Se dijo a sí mismo, hundiéndose de hombros.

Se dirigió al gimnasio y caminó lentamente con las manos en los bolsillos, cuando vio a Moriyama-senpai hablando con alguien…

– ¿Entonces debo tratarlas como princesas? - Preguntó el pelinegro, con una mano en el mentón, pensando detenidamente, y mirando hacia arriba como si se tratar de algo sumamente importante y difícil de visualizar.

– Por supuesto Moriyama-kun. - dijo la otra persona, que Kise no sabría decir si era un chico. Tenía unos rasgos muy delicados, pero llevaba el uniforme deportivo del instituto...además tenía el cabello corto y castaño…

" _Moriyama-senpai está pidiendo consejos de nuevo…"_ pensó, para luego suspirar y continuar su camino. Si se quedaba observando de alguna manera su capitán se enteraría y saldría a golpearlo o patearlo. Estaba seguro de eso. Además, no era la primera vez que su senpai se la pasaba pidiendo consejos. En cada oportunidad que tenía aprovechaba de Kise para preguntarle algo. Aunque claro, que eso no tenía mucho éxito, ya que el rubio no hacía nada especial como para que los chicas lo siguieran…simplemente era un _prodigio_.

Había pasado un tiempo desde que había empezado en Kaijo, y habían surgido unos rumores de que había un príncipe en el instituto. Un chico nuevo, no tan alto como él, pero según los rumores, igual de apuesto. Ahora ese príncipe se había convertido en lo más llamativo del instituto. Ya no hablaban de Kise. Después de un tiempo dejó de ser el centro de atención, para pasar a ser solo un chico apuesto de Kaijo. Ya no era tan llamativo que fuera modelo y un gran jugador...y eso lo aburría un poco.

Ese príncipe del que hablaban debía ser alguien muy especial para que llamara más la atención que él… _para que le robara su lugar._

En ese momento sintió un fuerte dolor en la cabeza y pudo escuchar la voz de su capitán. – ¡Ya deja de estar tan pensativo y concéntrate, Kise! –

– Ow! Senpai, golpearme no ayuda…- Kasamatsu lo golpeó de nuevo, y no le quedó otra que olvidar el drama.

Después de un rato de práctica, cuando estaban tomando agua (y Hayakawa seguía gritando sobre algo que no entendían) el capitán finalmente preguntó. -¿Qué te sucede? No sueles estar tan distraído, y el Interhigh se acerca.

El rubio miró su móvil unos minutos y con una suave sonrisa comenzó – No es algo muy importante...en realidad solo tengo unas dudas.

– ¿Dudas? – el pelinegro lo miró algo confundido.

– Sí...¿has oído hablar de un "príncipe"? Últimamente las chicas de mi clase no paran de hablar de él.

– ¿Hideyuki Ren?

– Sí. – contestó el prodigio frunciendo las cejas y recordando haber escuchado el nombre de ese chico de la boca de varias chicas en su clase.

–...¿es eso lo que te preocupa?

– ¿Eh?

Kasamatsu lo golpeó nuevamente. – ¡Idiota! Deja de pensar en tonterías. Si te preocupa que alguien más llame la atención, solo recupera tu lugar y déjate de perder el tiempo. Ni que ese príncipe fuera tan difícil de vencer…

– ¡Ow, Kasamatsu-senpai, eso duele!

Se quejó mientras que el mayor se volvía a la cancha y les decía a todos que comenzarían un partido. En ese momento pensó en las palabras de su compañero…

¿Acaso él conocía a ese supuesto príncipe?

* * *

Verano

– ¡¿Entonces conoces al príncipe?! – preguntó el rubio, mirándolo sorprendido al pequeño pelinegro de su clase.

– Sí…Ren es amable. – contestó, sin comprender bien la sorpresa del prodigio.

– ¿Podría hablar con él?

El del mechón rojo lo miró extrañado, como si hubiera dicho algo completamente raro, pero decidió pasarlo y solo se hundió de hombros, y asintió.

Luego de ese día de clases fueron directamente a los salones de los de tercer año y esperaron en la puerta.

– _Kasamatsu-senpai me matará si se entera que llego tarde al entrenamiento…pero no tiene por qué enterarse._

Comenzaron a salir los chicos de la clase, y él solo se quedó observando, esperando a ver quién era su _rival_. Salió una rubia, un chico de lentes…un calvo alto, luego una chica de cabello corto y anaranjado, aparentemente extranjera porque también era alta…y varios chicos más. Cada segundo que pasaba se ponía más nervioso. Pero no era inseguridad lo que tenía, sino ansiedad. Quería deshacerse de esa inquietud de una vez, y dejarle en claro al nuevo (porque había sido transferido poco después del comienzo de clases), que él lo consideraba un rival.

En ese instante salió un castaño. El mismo castaño que anteriormente había visto hablando con Moriyama-senpai. Llevaba puesto el uniforme de gimnasia. Sus ojos eran celestes, con un extraño brillo dorado. Medía alrededor de un metro setenta…

Kise miró de frente al chico.

El pequeño del mechón rojo agitó la mano, saludando al senpai. – ¡Hideyuki-san! Ossu~

– _Yamarin_ ~ que lindo verte. – saludó el castaño. Causando que Kise sintiera un escalofrío al escucharlo…por alguna razón sonaba tan…afeminado…

¿Ese era el famoso príncipe galán?

– Este chico es de mi clase, quería conocerte, ni idea por qué. – dijo el de menor altura, apuntándolo con el pulgar, ya que estaba parado delante de Kise. – Es Kise Ryouta.

– _Realmente Yamazaki actúa como un niño pequeño…_ – pensó Kise, observando al de menor altura.

– Un gusto en conocerte, Kise-kun. – dijo el castaño. Sonriendo amablemente.

El rubio levantó una ceja, y se preguntó si realmente ese era a quien le estaba quitando el lugar…parecía demasiado amable. Demasiado… _hueco_.

Aunque probablemente Midorimacchi, Kurokocchi, y Aominecchi dirían que él también era hueco.

* * *

Otoño

Luego se enteró de que Kasamatsu-senpai también conocía a Hideyuki-kun. Como era de esperarse, el senpai trataba bien al castaño…o mejor dicho, _a él no lo golpeaba._ A pesar de que a veces también hacía comentarios algo torpes, o ingenuos (en su punto de vista, eran algo tontos, aunque capaz eso era porque no le terminada de agradar del todo ya que era su rival), El capitán del equipo de baloncesto tenía más paciencia para el castaño que para él.

Un día de esos, en el que Moriyama había decidido que se juntaran para 'buscar citas con chicas', él había sido arrastrado. Y mientras que Kobori se había podido saltear la salida gracias a que su hermano menor iba a actuar en una obra y él tenía que ir a verlo, Kasamatsu, Hayakawa y el prodigio no habían tenido la misma suerte. Por alguna razón (o una razón clara, que Kise no quería aceptar), Moriyama le había pedido a Hideyuki que los acompañara.

El rubio debía admitirlo, el castaño tenía sus habilidades. Le hablaba a las chicas como si fueran princesas, damas…como si fueran ángeles, o modelos…lograba que ellas se sintieran hermosas, algo que él no había intentado hasta entonces. Siempre las chicas solo se acercaban a él por su aspecto, ya que con la apariencia de Kise, conseguir la atención de las mujeres no era tan difícil. Pero jamás se había detenido a pensar demasiado en cómo lograr captar su atención.

No era un idiota, sabía que ellas eran mucho más delicadas que un hombre. Sabía que requerían palabras dulces, y que cuando estaban tristes debía tratarlas como si fueran de cristal. Sabía también, que ellas tenían días en los que estaban más sensibles, y que podían reaccionar de maneras extrañas, pero no pensaba en eso cuando 'buscaba una cita'…

Porque en realidad, él no solía buscar citas. Las chicas siempre lo buscaban porque él era atractivo, y no le gustaba ese lado superficial de todas las que se le acercaban. Era increíble que hasta entonces, la única con la que tenía una buena relación era con Momocchi.

– Oi, ¿entonces para cuando saldrán a buscar chicas? – preguntó el del mechón rojo. Yamazaki había aparecido ahí junto a Hideyuki.

– ¿Saldrán? ¡Creí que solo veníamos a ayudar a Moriyama-senpai! – Se quejó Kise, olvidando por completo lo que estaba pensando.

– Vamos Kise, sabes tan bien como yo que la adolescencia se vive solo con una novia…Aunque en realidad tampoco planeaba que buscaras una cita. Solo quería que nos dieras una mano.

– ¡TENEMOS QUE CONSEGUI(R) UNA CHICA (L)INDA! – exclamó Hayakawa.

El capitán se enojó y volteó hacia él, – ¡Te dije que hables bien que no te entiendo!

– ¿Quieres decir, que ellos también tienen que conseguir una? – preguntó el prodigio, apuntando hacia Hideyuki y Yamazaki.

Ambos se miraron. Hideyuki sonrió inocentemente, mientras que _el otro_ comenzó a reír a carcajadas.

… _eh?_

Frunciendo el ceño, y sin comprender bien qué era tan gracioso, el rubio volteó a ver a los dos.

– Estás bromeando, ¿verdad Kise? – el capitán preguntó.

Moriyama-senpai comenzó a suspirar y mirar hacia otro lado como si fuera algo vergonzoso. De fondo se seguían escuchando las risas de Yamazaki.

– Hideyuki…y Yamazaki…son chicas.

…

 _¿Eh?_

… _¡¿eh?!_

 _¿Chicas?_

… _eh?_

– ¡¿EHHH?! – gritó Kise, quien se quedó completamente sorprendido y en shock al enterarse de la cruel verdad. Aunque no era el único. Hayakawa también quedó tieso al escuchar a Kasamatsu.

– ¿¡Son chicas?! – Preguntó también el encargado de los rebotes.

– ¡Entonces ustedes-tú eres-y él-¡! Es decir, -ustedes-! – el prodigio no podía ni terminar una palabra o una simple idea ya que se sentía que su cerebro iba a explotar.

Kasamatsu lo golpeó. – ¡Habla bien, idiota!

– ¡Lo siento! – se disculpó, algo rojo de la pena. – ¡No es mi culpa no haber sabido que ambos eran-…! ¡ _ **Ellas**_ tienen la culpa! – contestó apuntando hacia ambas chicas.

Hideyuki Ren, de segundo año, a pesar de su manera de vestir, y su manera de actuar frente a las chicas, era también una de ellas. Plana, en el punto de vista de Kise. Absolutamente una tabla comparada con Momocchi. Su _rival_ en términos de fama en Kaijo resultó ser una _**chica**_.

Y Yamazaki Mikiyo, de primer año, su 'compañero' de clase, también era del género femenino. Pero solía vestirse con ropa mucho más grande, como un chico, y eso la hacía quedar muy masculina. Además su manera de hablar y su gorra…todo la hacía quedar como un _niño._

" _¡No pueden esperar que no me confunda! ¡Se comportan más masculinas que yo!"_

– ¿Eh? – Ren lo miró confundida. – Kise-kun, ¿qué hicimos? – preguntó la castaña sin entender por qué el rubio las culpaba.

Él solo se palmeó la cara con la mano derecha. – Ya no importa…ahora entiendo por qué Kasamatsu-senpai no tiene problema de hablar con ustedes. – dijo, dándose cuenta que su capitán seguramente veía a ambas chicas como algo que no eran, y al no tener esa presión probablemente se sentía más a gusto.

La de menor altura infló los cachetes – Kise Ryouta resultó ser un imbécil.

– ¡¿Ehhh!?

* * *

Invierno

– ¿Entonces ahora vamos a ver unas películas? – preguntó el rubio, algo confundido al ver a los demás.

No tenía idea de cómo había terminado ahí. ¿Por qué pasaría la navidad con _**ellos**_?

Miró a su derecha, Midorimacchi estaba suspirando como si pensara exactamente lo mismo.

Luego miró a su izquierda. Kagami no parecía estar muy entusiasmado tampoco.

– Otra no queda. – dijo una pelinaranja con el ceño fruncido. Era la prima de Kagami, Okita Mikami, que iba a Shutoku.

– ¿Pero cuál elegiremos? – preguntó una castaña. Kiyoshi Hikari. Una chica que estaba en Seirin, compañera de Kagami…

– Podríamos revisar las películas que tiene Kise-kun aquí. – contestó Hideyuki Ren…con una sonrisa suave.

Todo era un accidente, ¡un desastre!…bueno, no exactamente. La idea era pasar la navidad todos juntos, varios equipos habían estado de acuerdo en eso. Al menos Kaijou, Shutoku, Seirin y Touou se había puesto de acuerdo en que sería lo último que podrían hacer en el año. El problema fue que no habían contado con el mal temporal. No habían contado con que una tormenta de nieve causaría que tuvieran que quedarse encerrados.

Takao había hecho lo _**posible**_ para que Midorima fuera. Había logrado convencerlo de ir, pero primero el peliverde debía pasar a lo de Kise por un objeto de la suerte que supuestamente el rubio tenía. "Supuestamente", porque no se había dado cuenta que su hermana, la rubia mayor, lo había tirado. Ya no tenía más ese 'robot' que habían hecho en Teiko cuando eran más chicos.

La pelinaranja, había ido hasta lo de Kise con la misma intención, ya que ella también necesitaba el objeto de la suerte al compartir el signo del peliverde (ese día ambos se encontraban en octavo lugar).

Por otro lado, Kuroko le había dicho a Kagami algo de 'no dejar que las damas salgan solas'. Y el pelirrojo comenzaba a dudar de la inocencia o las 'buenas intenciones' del fantasma de su equipo. Ahora que lo pensaba, parecía como que había sido planeado…y que Kuroko lo había dicho a propósito, enviándolo a él a pasar tiempo con rubio y el peliverde…dos personas con las que definitivamente no se llevaba muy bien.

Las tres chicas comenzaron a revisar las películas que tenía el rubio.

– ¡Mira, yo digo que elijamos esta! – dijo Hikari, tomando un DVD y alzándolo para que las otras dos chicas lo vieran.

Los tres chicos mostraban muy poco interés en el asunto.

– ¿Mi Villano Favorito Dos? – preguntó Hideyuki leyendo el nombre.

– ¡Oh, mira, ese tiene la cara de Midorima! – exclamó la pelinaranja al ver el personaje principal de la portada.

– ¡Tienes razón! ¡PTFF ESTÁ TAN AMARGADO! – Hikari comenzó a reír, mientras una venita se le inflaba al de lentes al escucharlas.

– ¡Solo le faltan los anteojos!

– ¡Y esos pequeños se parecen Kise-kun!

– ¡Tienes razón! ¡Tienen cara de idiotas!

– ¡Y SON AMARILLOS! PTFF!

Midorima comenzaba a enojarse, mientras que Kise se quejaba – ¿¡Por qué son tan crueles?! ¡No soy un idiota!

– Mikami, – comenzó Hideyuki, captando la atención de ella – la pelinaranja de aquí también se parece a ti, aunque tú eres más bella. – dijo, logrando que ella se sonrojara por el comentario.

– _Esto es increíble. –_ Pensó el rubio al verlas.

– ¡Ya solo pongan la maldita película! – se enojó el prodigio de cabello verde.

El clima parecía no mejorar, la tormenta seguía sin dejarlos salir. Pero al menos la película los mantenía entretenidos.

Cuando vieron al personaje principal vestido de hada, los tres chicos hicieron una mueca de desagrado y trauma. Mientras que Hikari y Mikami se reían al verlo. Por otro lado, Hideyuki solo sonreía ante la imagen.

Cada vez que las criaturas amarillas hacían algo gracioso, Kagami codeaba a Hikari y le decía " _definitivamente son iguales a Kise_ " y ambos se reían mirando de reojo al rubio. Y cuando apareció la pelinaranja, 'Lucy', Ren preguntó " _Mikami, ¿por qué tú no eres así de alegre?"_ recibiendo una cara molesta de la chica de Shutoku.

Terminaron de ver la película y decidieron ver otras…

Así, después de comer y hablar, y seguir viendo películas, cuatro de ellos se quedaron dormidos.

Kise suspiró. Viendo cómo Okita se había dormido contra el de lentes. Y por el otro lado Kagami y Hikari estaban tirados en el piso cerca, con la mano de la chica tapando la cara del ace de Seirin.

Era una posición muy graciosa, y lo primero que se le ocurrió fue tomar unas fotos para guardarla para futuros 'proyectos'…o mejor dicho 'burlas'. Sabía que tanto Kurokocchi como el point guard de Shutoku querrían esas imágenes.

– ¿Kise-kun?

– ¿Mm? – preguntó él con poco interés.

– ¿…por qué te gusta el básquet?

Él se sorprendió un poco por la pregunta, pero contestó sin dudarlo. – Había alguien a quién no podía copiar, y por eso lo admiraba. Me decidí a vencerlo, por eso me gustó el básquet…

– Oh, ya veo…

– ¿Tú no tienes ningún deporte que te apasione así?

– En realidad no…No lo había pensado antes. Me gustan los deportes, se ven interesantes, y cuando veo a los demás jugarlos y veo la emoción que sienten pienso que me gustaría experimentar algo así también. Pero no estoy segura cual podría ser para mí.

Algo en sus palabras le llamó la atención a Kise. Esa chica era extraña…realmente parecía un chico, aunque si se vistiera de manera más femenina, él estaba seguro que se vería linda. Suspiró al escucharla. Ahora entendía un poco qué era lo que le llamaba la atención a todas las seguidoras de Ren. Tenía un aire de amabilidad, de inocencia. Algo que traía calma al escucharla. Lo relajaba, y al mismo tiempo lo ponía algo tenso.

Que mal que se vistiera como un chico…

* * *

Año Nuevo

Kise estaba visitando el templo que se encontraba cerca de su casa. Solo, aparentemente porque sus senpais tenían cosas que preparar para la universidad, Y sus demás compañeros estaban de viaje. No se había molestado en llamar a los de la generación milagrosa…ya no era Kise de Teiko…ahora era Kise de Kaijou.

Luego de tomar su suerte y pedir sus deseos, se chocó con alguien al voltear, y pidió disculpas inmediatamente.

Sin embargo, lo que vio lo dejó sorprendido. Frente a él estaba una castaña, vestida con un yukata hermoso y llamativo.

– ¿Kise-kun? ¡Qué sorpresa!

– ¿…Hideyuki?

– Ah, sí, lo sé. Me veo demasiado rara, ¿verdad?

Él no supo contestar, porque la castaña se veía muy distinta, y 'rara' no era exactamente la descripción que él usaría. – Estas-Te ves bien… - contestó finalmente después de un minuto, y para no pensar mucho en eso preguntó rápidamente, – ¿Estás sola?

– Ah, no. – contestó con una sonrisa amable. – Yamarin vino conmigo. Aunque ella se perdió por ahí, no tengo idea de qué fue a buscar.

El rubio se rascó la nuca, mientras hacía un puchero – Yo sí vine solo. Kasamatsu-senpai y los demás no quisieron venir.

Ella lo tomó de la mano, y le sonrío de la misma manera que le sonreía a todas las chicas. – ¿Qué te parece si vamos a tomar algo juntos? Yamarin me llamará cuando quiera volver~

Él la observó…

Se veía linda, y esa calma que trasmitía lo estaba 'embrujando', ¡estaba seguro de eso!

Pero por alguna razón no podía evitarlo, y más cuando los demás también volteaban a verla admirando su belleza.

– ¡Claro, por qué no! – exclamo, aparentando estar más relajado de lo que en realidad estaba.

Y apretando la mano de ella…se dio cuenta que él también…

Estaba cayendo por el príncipe de Kaijou.

* * *

 **Y ACÁ MI PARTE DEL INTERCAMBIO DE NAVIDAD PARA BUBBLEBLACK~**

 **Estoy jodidamente enferma, lo sé. No sé ni qué es lo que acabo de escribir, pero lo terminé y eso es lo que importa (?**

 **Sinceramente me costó un montón, porque no tenía idea de si tenía que formar parte de navidad o no. Y al principio (como seguramente se debe notar) solo pensaba hacerlo como un fic común, y después decidí que debía agregar algo de navidad, entonces traté de hacer que siguiera al menos las estaciones del año.**

 **Lanzenme todos los tomates que quieran, los acepto. Come at me bro (?**

 **El Fic me re costó porque encima mi cabeza está vacía (? y como que lo único que estuve haciendo ultimamente fue ver Mi Villano Favorito (se nota? :v).**

 **Una Lo-Cu-Ra (?**

 **Gracias por leer si llegaron hasta acá owo/**


End file.
